


Picking Grace up from School (with Cooties)

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to pick Grace up at school informs Steve and Danny of things they didn't know she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Grace up from School (with Cooties)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for the Word of the Day on the 1_million_words comm, which is Cooties. It made me smile just seeing it, haven't heard that word in some time, lol...

Did that kid just accuse that other kid of having 'cooties?'" Danny pushed away from the passenger side door of his car, opening it and letting Grace in as he watched a throng of tweens walking away from the school building, haranguing each other. "Do kids still do that?"

" _Middle_ school kids do that," Grace pointed out, tossing her backpack to the far seat as she clambered in, "I can't _wait_ for next fall. No more middle school. No more stupid, immature..."

"Danny has cooties," Steve said extra casually, shutting the driver's side door and reaching for the seat belt. "Did you know that? Your dad has cooties?"

He watched her in the rear view mirror, saw Grace toss her head back, laughing silently - like it was too funny not to, but she didn't want to be too disloyal to her Danno.

"He's rife with them," Steve fired up the car, looking in the mirrors before pulling away from the curb. "And you know, Danny cooties.... they're the worst...."

"You are not," Danny looked out his window, shaking his head. "I know you're not going there, belaboring this nonsense, are you? Not really..."

"They itch and get under your skin. They bitch and moan all day and poke their index fingers into your chest when they're trying to make some pointless point with no...point."

"Is that giggling I'm hearing?" Danny reached back and got a hand on Grace's head, ruffling her hair. "Are you humoring this pathetic excuse for..."

"Hey, stop...don't. My hair!" Grace squealed.

"Oh, God, she's starting with the hair," Steve said, taking advantage of having to stop for the red light to watch them sparring, Grace slithering away in the back seat and Danny grinning, loving on her laughter.

"Yeah, well, Steve cooties are about a billion times worse," Danny sat forward again as the car pulled ahead, readjusting his own seat belt. "They're frigging oblivious and they think they're so damn cute. And if you get enough of them, they make you throw yourself off balconies and drive like an idiot."

"I'm never getting away from middle school," Grace observed. "Not really."

"Are you implying we are immature?"

"Maybe," Grace retrieved her backpack. "All I know is if you two really _do_ have cooties then you've gotten them _all over each other_. Which means now the rest of us are in danger of being infected with Steve/Danno cooties."

"Well," Steve said after a few seconds of nothing but road sounds and a 'did you hear that?' face from Danny. "Guess she shut us down, huh?"

"I guess she did..." 

Danny's voice was so full of 'and I guess we're going to need to have that conversation with her soon' that Steve's right hand automatically reached to touch him, hand briefly tracing over the edge of Danny's thigh before going back to the wheel.

"I saw that," Grace said, barely looking up from her iPad. "You guys need to get a room for you and your cooties."

"You are too young for _that_ phrase, Grace Face," Danny tried to sound stern but then he made the mistake of looking at Steve and then they were both grinning, looking out their respective windows.

"No I'm not," she informed him. "I'm really not."

"Oh, boy...." Danny breathed.

So much for 'just' picking Grace up from school.


End file.
